goanimate_v11fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Noodle Tickle Tortures Johnny Knoxville/Sent to Austria
Evil Noodle Tickles Tortures Johnny Knoxville/Sent to Austria was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Sarah West. Plot Noodle plans to kidnap Johnny Knoxville and tickle his nose. Noodle tells Johnny to buy him some Total Drama Island DVDs. However, Johnny tells him no. Noodle tickles Johnny's nose, causing him to laugh. However, Boris Anderson, Johnny's best friend, saves Johnny and calls Noodle to ground Evil Noodle. Noodle grounds Evil Noodle and takes him to the airport to send him to Austria. Later that night, Mrs Knoxville and Mr Knoxville, Johnny's parents, comfort Johnny and they tell him how terrible Evil Noodle was. Mrs Knoxville and Mr Knoxville then read Johnny a bedtime story to help Johnny go to sleep. Cast *Kendra as Evil Noodle. *Eric as Boris Anderson. *Joey as Johnny Knoxville. *African Vulture as Mrs Knoxville. *Smirks as Mr Knoxville. *Kayla as Noodle. *Simon as the Airport Manager. *Brian as the Pilot. *Yannick as Noodle's altered voice. *Stefan as the PA. Transcript see Evil Noodle sitting in the couch Evil Noodle: What should i do? (gets an idea) I know! I think i will kidnap Johnny and tickle his nose. Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Evil Noodle runs away from the living room to the living room of the Knoxville household was watching Snagglepuss on Cartoon Network Noodle walks up to Johnny Johnny: Evil Noodle, what are you up to? Evil Noodle: I am going to kidnap you. Noodle kidnaps Johnny Johnny: (in Peppy Hare's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! to Evil Noodle's bedroom; Johnny was tied into Evil Noodle's bed Evil Noodle: (in Hugh Test's voice) Tadaaaaa!! (in Kendra voice) You are trapped. Can you buy me some Total Drama Island DVDs? Johnny: No, Evil Noodle. That was not going to happen. Evil Noodle: Okay, Johnny. You asked for it. Noodle gets out a feather and tickles Johnny's nose; causing Johnny to laugh Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! EVIL NOODLE, STOP TICKLING MY NOSE!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Noodle stops tickling Evil Noodle: Johnny, you are such a cool ticklish 17 year old Jewish teenager. Noodle tickles Johnny's nose again; Johnny laughs again. Johnny cannot take it. Noodle will be in trouble Johnny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! EVIL NOODLE, STOP IT!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! walks up to Johnny Boris: Do not worry, Johnny. I am here to save you. unties Johnny from Evil Noodle's bed Boris: Evil Noodle, how dare you kidnap Johnny. You know he was a cool 17 year old Jewish teenager, and he was my best friend! That's it! I am going to call Noodle! picks up the phone Boris: Hello, Noodle. Evil Noodle kidnapped my best friend and tickled his nose. Noodle: Evil Noodle did what? He was going to be grounded. Boris: Okay, Noodle. Ground Evil Noodle. Goodbye. (hangs up) Noodle was coming to pick you up. Also, he will ground you. So get used to it! Evil Noodle: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room Noodle: Evil Noodle, how dare you kidnap Johnny and tickle his nose! You know he was a cool 17 year old Jewish teenager. That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Little Mermaid! Come with me, Evil Noodle. We are taking you to the airport. and Evil Noodle walk away from the living room to the airport Airport Manager: Can i help you? Noodle: We would like a ticket for Evil Noodle to Austria. Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. Noodle walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Evil Noodle: I am so scared. Noodle walks up to the plane Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot speaking. Flight 15 to Vienna Austria and Gateaway 13. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Vienna Evil Noodle: Why did i get sent to Austria? PA: Welsom to Viena, Austria. Zis zon vas for unloaded pasengers. Zer vas no parking aloved. to the streets of Vienna Evil Noodle: (in Yannick voice) Oh no! I am speaking Austrian! Kuld my life get vorse zan zis? to Johnny's bedroom Mr Knoxville: Johnny, are you okay? Johnny: Yes, Dad. I am tired. Mrs Knoxville: I know, Johnny. You are tired. Johnny: Yes, Mom. I hate Evil Noodle so much. Mr Knoxville: That's okay, son. Evil Noodle got sent to Austria. Johnny: Thank you, Dad. Can you please read me a story about Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to help me go to sleep? Knoxville and Mr Knoxville tucked Johnny into bed Knoxville began reading Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night the story, Johnny yawned Mr Knoxville: Johnny, that story made you sleepy. Mrs Knoxville: A bedtime story can help you go to sleep. Johnny: Thank you, Dad and Mom. I am ready to.. go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Knoxvile: Goodnight son. Knoxville and Mr Knoxville left Johnny's bedroom Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West